


Jervis x Reader - TLC (Tetch Loving Care)

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jervis Tetch x Reader - Freeform, TLC, Tumblr request, fibromyplasia, migraines, to make you feel better, urgent short request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: this special request for a lovely tumblr follower who sent me a urgent request earlier for a short oneshot to help her feel better after a really shitty few days of illness:'Ya boi has had a migrane for three days + a big ol fibro flare up and is dying





	Jervis x Reader - TLC (Tetch Loving Care)

You groaned quietly as you got to your feet and moved the short distance across your flat to the door, cursing whoever was knocking on the other side.

You just wanted to be left alone to feel sorry for yourself.

Your head protested violently at your change in position, pounding at one particular point in your forehead and you were forced to beat down another wave of nausea that washed through you as you pulled open your front door.

Jervis Tetch stood in the corridor opposite you, a wide grin on his face in greeting and a takeaway cup in each hand. His smile fell, however the minute he saw the grimace of pain on your face. “My dear [Y/N], are you alright?” He asked urgently. “Why is it you look so white?”

The little happiness and relief you had from seeing Jervis was quickly washed away by another strong stab of pain in your skull, but you tried to beat down the urge to grimace again. “I’m fine.” You murmured, “It’s just the – uh – wonderful effect of having a constant migraine on top of my fibro.” You explained, now turning from the door and slowly moving back to the sofa you currently called your home.

Jarvis hesitated in the doorway for a second before stepping into your little apartment - knocking the door shut behind him with one of his elbows - and quickly following after you to where you had now resumed your previous position of lying out on the sofa.

“I brought you tea, my sweet.” He offered, waving the takeaway cups in the air before placing them on the coffee table in front of you.

You forced a pained smile. “You’re too good to me, thank you.”

“Nothing is too good for you, my love.” Jervis said with a loving smile, straightening up and carefully removing his top hat - the hair beneath flattened from where it had sat - before gently laying it on the coffee table in front of him. He slowly lowered himself into the nearby armchair, perching on the edge as he studied you, the concern clear on his face, not liking to see you in this way. “Your ailment grieves me, my dear.” He admitted sorrowfully, “Can I be of no use to you? You need only steer!”

You shook your head as well as you could with it resting on the cushion you’d positioned beneath you. “Honestly, I’ll manage.” You insisted. “These things happen, I’ve just got to get through it.”

“This…” He ran his eyes over you again. “Condition,” He settled for. “has frequent occurrence?” He questioned.

You closed your eyes as another wave of pain wracked through your skull. “It varies.” You mumbled.

Jervis now glanced around the room, like the answer he sought would somehow been found there. “I cannot but try to provide you with some aid, my sweet.” He insisted as he scanned the room. He suddenly seemed to hit on an idea though, for he abruptly stood up and moved across the room, disappearing behind you. You tried to follow him with your eyes, but that just sent such a strong surge of agony through your forehead that you were forced to stop, instead returning to your original position and deciding to simply wait for Jervis to come back.

It wasn’t long before he did, your laptop now tucked under his arm.

“What are you doing?” You muttered, closing your eyes again because that seemed to offer some tiny amount relief.

“Seeking, for myself, the most apt way to aid you, my dear.” He declared, and you heard him sit back in the arm chair before the air was filled with a clatter of keys as he began to search. You might have previously found humour in the situation, but the pain in your forehead was quick to dampen down any ideas you might have at laughing.

You and Jervis fell into a comfortable silence as he scoured the internet and for answers and you simply laid on the cushion, your eyes closed and trying not to think about the pain throbbing in your head, though you had little else to distract yourself with. Your focused on the clicking noises of the keyboard and then your thoughts drifted to the cup of tea you knew was still on the coffee table – you kind of wanted it, but you knew you didn’t really have the energy to sit up, and you also knew it the movement would only exacerbated your pain excruciatingly - even if only for a brief moment.

You heard Jervis muttering to himself, and you finally opened your eyes again, looking over at where he sat, hunched over the laptop so his long curly hair falling across his prominent cheekbones. “Found anything?” You murmured.

Jervis glanced up in surprise, as though forgetting you were even in the room. “Research, my sweet.” He said with a small smile. “Knowing the manifestations of your condition is the key to uncovering the answer of my mission.” You gave him a small smile, touched by the effort he was putting into trying to help you, and knowing nothing you said would dissuade him from his task now. “It says, my dear, that you are pained,” He frowned over at you, not happy about this fact. You gave him a small smirk, “that you are drained? That your mind is strained and your sleep baned.” You closed your eyes again and Jarvis turned back to the screen. “And you have a headache.” He observed.

You snorted lightly, regretting it the instant you did it, the pounding in your skull intensifying or a moment. “That’s a big ‘check’.” You muttered through your grimace, wondering if you’d somehow managed to anger it and internally apologising to your migraine on the off-chance that made any difference.

“This document also provides numerous points of advice, my dear.” Jarvis mentioned.

“Um hmm?” You murmured to show you were listening.

“Exertion in the form of exercise.”

“No.” You groaned, the very idea painful. “Not moving.”

“Not to worry, my love, I believe we can save that for when you are more yourself.” He reassured you. “Relaxation?” He tried, glancing over at you.

“Trying.” You muttered.

“Rest?” He asked hopefully.

“Ditto.” You heard Jervis moving and you opened your eyes enough to see him now placing the laptop on the coffee table next his hat and then push himself to his feet. “Where are you going now?” You muttered, and Jervis looked down at you with a kind-hearted smile.

“Recommendation is for reclining in a quiet, tenebrous room, my love.” He explained, now beginning to move around the room, closing out the overcast day outside, “It is proposed that eating provide a degree of relief,” He informed you, “But also vomiting, though the evidence brief.” He added. Now moving to turn on a small lamp near the lounge chairs. “Do you feel nauseous? Do not be cautious.” He insisted. “Are you too scold? Or do you scold? Perhaps you need refreshment? Or do you -”

You held up a hand, despite the ache in your muscles, interrupting Jervis. “What was that first thing you said?” You reminded him gently.

You watched as he thought back. “Recline in a quiet, tenebrous room, my sweet?” He asked, confused. You just looked at him pointedly for a few moments before Jervis finally caught on, a flicker of understanding lighting up his eyes. “Oh, my loving [Y/N], my sincerest apologies!” He whispered desperately.

You shook your head slowly, then paused as you waited for the world to refocus again. “No.” You reassured him with a small smirk, “It’s fine.” Jervis didn’t look convinced though, moving back to the armchair and perching on the edge of the cushion once more, looking rather defeated with his hands hanging limply between his legs and his head down. You sighed, “You know, you don’t have to be here…” You murmured. “Honestly, I’m fine - you can go – a couple of days and I’ll be back to normal.” You tried to tell him.

“No, no, no.” He said, shaking his head. “My sweet, I am not leaving whilst you are so downbeat.” He vowed firmly.

“If you’re sure…”

“I am in no doubt.”

You gave him a small smile. “Then will you pass me my tea?” You asked gently, finally making the decision to brave sitting up again.

“Of course, my love.” Jervis smiled, moving forward to grab the cup whilst you gritted your teeth and pushed yourself upright, shifting on the cushions.

Jervis moved to your side and held out the tea to you, but you lifted a hand, “Hang on.” You gasped, fighting the wave of pain and nausea that had washed through you from your action. Jervis eyed you worriedly, looking like he wanted to help in some way, but unable to do anything except stand and wait. “Ok.” You eventually sighed, relaxing slowly and taking the cup from him.

Jervis hesitated where he stood. “May I?” He asked gently, gesturing to the now-free cushion next to you.

You swallowed your mouthful of tea. “Of course, it’s fine.” You said with a small smile which he returned in kind, also reaching for his cup of tea.

The two of you then sat side by side in a comfortable silence for a bit, both sipping your drinks in peace.

“May I ask something, my dear?” Jervis eventually broached, twisting in his chair to face your slightly better.

“Sure.” You hummed, intrigued.

“You are in pain, yes?” He confirmed, and you nodded carefully, “Where?”

“Well, everything sort of aches.” You admitted quietly. “But my back is the worst.” You confessed, watching confused as Jarvis now leant forward to replace his cup on the coffee table.

“May I?” Jervis asked, offering his hands up.

“Oh, no, you really don’t have to!” You said quickly, regretting it when your speedy response meant a fresh stab of pain in your skull.

“Sweet [Y/N], if this is all I can do, please allow me to.” He requested earnestly.

He seemed genuine, so you gave him a grateful smile and shifted gingerly around so your back was to him. You jumped when you first felt his touch and hissed at the pain that shot through you, making Jervis falter but you quickly reassured him you were fine, and his hands shortly returned. His fingers felt cold - your top only providing a thin slayer of protection - but they were also long and surprising gentle, and soon you began to feel some relief from the continuous ache in your muscle. You allowed yourself to focus on the rhythmic pressure Jervis created on your back, distracting your mind from the other pains of your body and soon you felt yourself being lulled you into a daze like state. Jervis must have noticed you begin to drift off as his hands now left your back and drifted around your torso, encircling you and pulling you back against him.

You were vaguely of the warmth and pressure around your waist and the slight humming noise above you as Jervis now hummed a low lullaby to you, but then you were asleep against his chest, his heart the only pounding in your head now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did ok! I had to track down some clips from youtube to get back into his character (Im in England, so I tried to dig up the new series clips!). I’m not going to lie, getting things to rhyme is hard! haha
> 
> Anyway, hope it’s at least a little bit ok!


End file.
